A process for producing hydrogen ustilizing a specified fuel processor for converting hydrocarbon fuel (such as methane) into hydrogen.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,254,839 describes an apparatus for converting hydrocarbon fuel into hydrogen gas and carbon dioxide. In particular, the patentees describe a reformer for converting a hydrocarbon fuel into hydrogen gas and carbon dioxide comprising: a first tube including a first catalyst; a second tube annularly disposed about the first tube; a fuel fractionator configured to convert a quantity of hydrocarbon feedstock into a first fuel and a second fuel, wherein the second fuel is heavier in average molecular weight than the first fuel; a first fuel line interconnecting the fuel fractionator and the first tube; a steam supply line communicating with the first tube; a second fuel line interconnecting the fuel fractionator and the second tube; and an oxygen-containing gas supply line communicating with the second tube. The entire disclosure of this United States patent is hereby incorporated by reference into this specification.
The yield of hydrogen produced in the process of U.S. Pat. No. 6,254,389 was only about 40 molar percent. It is an object of this invention to provide a fuel processor, which produces hydrogen in a much higher yield.
In accordance with this invention, there is provided a process for preparing hydrogen in a fuel processor assembly comprised of a means for supplying a high voltage electrical discharge within said fuel processor, a first catalytic body disposed within said fuel processor, and a second catalytic body disposed within said fuel processor, wherein said first catalytic body and said second catalytic body have different shapes.